


While You Were Sleeping

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Archival Fic, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Dragons, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Other, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Not your typical morning wake-up call.
Relationships: Ashton Anchors/Dias Flac/Gyoro | Creepy/Ururun | Weepy
Kudos: 12
Collections: Coyo's Old Archive Fic





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from pre-2005

Dias usually wakes to find Ashton draped across him like a blanket with elbows, warm and cuddly and only occasionally uncomfortable. It was a little harder to get used to the rest of it, but the simple fact is that Ashton tends to sprawl. It's just that there's more of him to sprawl with than most people have.

So he's not too surprised to wake in the early morning, dawn still a faint hint of grey in the sky outside the open windows, and find Ashton's face nuzzled into the curve of his neck and shoulder, one arm flung across his chest, a leg trapping his thighs, and a cool, scaly neck curled across his stomach. The neck belongs to Ururun, and this is bad because when Ururun snores, someone generally gets frostbitten. And Ururun's tapered blue muzzle happens to be pointing at something Dias would rather not get frostbitten. Ever. For any reason.

So he reaches down, still half asleep, and slides his hand up the cool, almost slick surface of the dragon's scales, nice and easy so he doesn't startle Ururun awake, and tugs his head into a slightly less dangerous position. The long neck makes a graceful curve from Ashton's back to Dias' chest, head tucked now against Ashton's armpit, facing the door. Not that he really expects anyone to break in with sword in hand, but if they _do_ , at least Ururun won't blast the wrong thing.

The dragon grumbles and twitches a little in his sleep, nosing absently against Dias' chest and Ashton's arm. He thinks of blind kittens and smirks--he can't help it--but the brief shift of Ururun's neck is inhuman and odd, a flex of muscle not mammal and not _safe_ , and drives the thought of kittens right out of his head. He's used to it, though, and reaches down again, stroking his fingers over cool scales until Ururun sighs and falls silent, deeply asleep.

Dias is next to go under, but he can't have been out for long when he feels...something. Warmth and something wet, and his first thought is _Ashton_ , and he floats there half-asleep with a smile. Ashton had surprised him from the first, not at all shy once he understood that Dias was serious, and _they_ were serious, and that he absolutely could have this without it being snatched away. And Ashton is five years younger, but Dias himself isn't so old that it makes a difference when Ashton wakes him like this, hungry and playful and wanting.

So he hums something pleased-sounding and lets Ashton play, leaving his eyes closed to concentrate on the feel of a tongue-flick against his nipple, light and teasing. Ashton pauses there, his tongue circling and lashing serpent-quick, but never once does he close his lips and suck, or use his teeth. Dias is breathless, trapping moans behind clenched teeth, but he isn't ready to end the game just yet. He'll pretend he's sleeping for a bit longer, though his clenched fist on the blankets and the tension of his arm around Ashton's shoulders must be a dead giveaway.

And somehow that seems strange, something a little off in what he's just thought, but Ashton isn't stopping yet either, which makes it hard to think. Hard to think about pretty much anything but the tongue that's abandoning his nipple to flicker and dart down his chest, dipping briefly into his navel, to delicately tease the head of his cock. He's hard and he's leaking, and Ashton's breath is so incredibly warm, but his tongue is better, lapping at the slit and then curving around his shaft, hot and sinuous.

_Tease_ doesn't do the younger man justice, because Ashton refuses to swallow him, even when his hips begin jerking up in helpless little thrusts, begging for more. He can't deny that it's hot, but he's losing his mind, feeling that tongue curl and shift against him, unbelievably flexible, almost like it's two tongues at once. Sometimes he can feel Ashton's warm breath against him, but sometimes Ashton blows a puff of cooler air against his hard heat, and it's more than he can stand. He comes silently, wondering what in the world brought that on as he clutches Ashton's shoulders and tries to catch his breath.

_Ashton's shoulders_....

His eyes fly open with a start, and he looks down at himself with a light-headed feeling of unreality, watching Gyoro grin at him before the dragon dips his head again to lap Dias' fluids from his stomach, red cheek jostling against Ururun's blue one. He feels...odd, because he honestly doesn't know whether to be horrified, amused or embarrassed. He almost feels as if he's cheated on Ashton...and yet he doesn't. Because the dragons and Ashton are all one person these days, and it's not like the dragons were ever _not_ there, and...since when could Ashton sleep through _anything_ the dragons did?

He strokes his palm down Ashton's back, just in case, and gets a sleepy, half-awake mumble and a tighter hug for his trouble. "Mmm...Dias," Ashton murmurs, just a half-step from that " _now_ " purr he sometimes wakes with, and Dias decides it doesn't matter.

"Don't even think about making a habit of it," he growls softly at the dragons, and he's pretty sure he's blushing, but not so badly he can't go back to sleep. Just for a little while. And then he can wake up and try it again with Ashton, instead.


End file.
